justinbieberfandomcom-20200223-history
8 September
= 2019 = Twitter MightyMykell "@justinbieber let’s go! ✈️" 4:10 PM (Pacific Time (US)) = 2015 = Instagram Soundz 'first -1 feel' on Instagram.jpg|'soundz' "How does that first #1 feel my guy!??? Album coming soooooonnnn!!!!!!! I did sumthin crazy on there #whatdoumean #hot100 #1" via Instagram|link= = 2014 = Most devoted musician alive.jpg Justin Bieber with John September 2014.jpg Florido cutting Justin Bieber's hair.jpg Poo Bear Peaches & Cream.jpg|link= Justin Bieber in the gym September 2014.jpg Justin Bieber in the gym Justin Bieber training (September 2014) Twitter justinbieber "@poobear #peachesandcream http://shots.com/p/zbdlbhcg" 6:00 PM (Pacific Time (US)) justinbieber "Just posted a #selfie on @shots http://shots.com/p/no7k7i24" 6:00 PM justinbieber "Me and the creator @john http://shots.com/p/elvp7nce" 7:11 PM = 2013 = * Justin Bieber at the Opening Ceremony Fashion Show during Mercedes-Benz Fashion Week Spring 2014 held at SuperPier 25 in New York City, NY. Justin Bieber Mercedes-Benz Fashion Week Spring 2014.jpg|link= Instagram Studio sunrise.jpg|'justinbieber' "Studio sunrise" via Instagram Justin Bieber wearing Supra hat 2013.jpg|'justinbieber' via Instagram Carl Lentz and Justin Bieber 2013.jpg|'justinbieber' "Love you bro" via Instagram DJ Tay James mixtape.jpg|'justinbieber' "Check out my official dj mixtape @djtayjames" via Instagram|link= = 2012 = * Justin Bieber in Toronto, Canada. Dan, Selena, Justin, Mitch and others.png|link= Instagram Champion meal.jpg|'justinbieber' "This is a meal of a champion" via Instagram Justin at airport.jpg|'justinbieber' via Instagram Justin Bieber September 2012 plane.jpg|'justinbieber' "Hello" via Instagram|link= Twitter saekell "13 hrs lol RT @Ian_Eastwood Holy...wow! Just finished up the crazy 12 hour shoot for @justinbieber's new music ... http://tmi.me/wERKA" 1:12 PM (Pacific Time (US)) saekell "5:30 til 6:30 lol RT @Ian_Eastwood Holy...wow! Just finished up the crazy 12 hour shoot for @justinbieber's new ... http://tmi.me/wERLL" 1:12 PM = 2011 = * Justin Bieber attends the Dolce & Gabbana celebration during Fashion's Night Out at Dolce & Gabbana Boutique in New York City, NY. The Dolce & Gabbana Boutique, NY, hits Bieber Pitch Anna Wintour and Justin Bieber at Dolce & Gabbana's Fashion's Night Out 2011.jpg|link= Justin at Dolce & Gabbana's Fashion's Night Out 2011.jpg Toni and Justin Bieber at Dolce & Gabbana's Fashion's Night Out 2011.jpg Justin Bieber 3 musketeers.jpg Justin Bieber and Alfredo Flores 2011.jpg|link= Justin Bieber on a plane September 2011.jpg Justin Bieber crew 2011.jpg|link= Twitter ATLVox "@justinbieber Back at you, Jelly Bean!! Looking forward to 9/17. Am TOTALLY stoked you'd miss the fight to sing for Mama J! #loveyoumore" 1:39 AM (Eastern Time (US)) iamnickvibes "@justinbieber what up lil bro, ill see u Saturday at Mama J's event." 11:03 PM Pacific Time (US)) Articles * = 2010 = Justin Bieber - Never Say Never (From The Original Motion Picture) ft. Jaden Smith Justin Bieber with Jalen 2010.jpg|link= * Justin Bieber at XBOX 360's Halo Reach's launch party at Rob Dyrdek's Fantasy Factory in Los Angeles, CA. Justin Bieber at Xbox's Halo Reach launch party Bieber duct taping Wilson Warren.jpg Justin Bieber duct taping Wilson Warren.jpg|link= Twitter BboyJstyles "Just finished a dope rehearsal for the VMAs with @justinbieber @hihatprod @simrinplayer @Michael_Vargas and some great dancers :)" 2:47 PM (Pacific Time)) = 2009 = Twitter Category:Bieberpedia calendar